


The Stars Shine on Us

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, If they're in a band they get pov time, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Ouma is the guitarist of a local band that's not big like at all, POV Multiple, Saihara is the lead singer of the biggest band in Japan right now, Slow Burn, There's more information about the band AU on the inside but the basics are as follows, Trans Male Character, Two Person Love Triangle, anyway here's wonderwall, band au, but Saihara and Ouma get the most focus, but really its more like, disagreeable acquaintances to friends to lovers, more tags as they occur to me, the tenmaki is a subplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: The lead singer and frontman of national sensation Uchuu Roamers Shinsei is a lot of things: charismatic, flirtatious, confident. But as soon as he takes the contacts out and puts his glasses back on, Saihara Shuuichi is anything but. He's an anxious wreck, struggling to cope not only with the enormous popularity of his career, and the disparity in his personas, but his years-long unrequited crush on their guitarist, Hinata Hajime. He needs to get over it. He needs to be okay with himself.Ouma Kokichi's band hasn't made it big. They haven't even really decided on a name either, he and Iruma just switch every other week. But he's more frustrated with his own composing block. He hasn't been able to come up with something decent in weeks. And that stupid shitty band Uchuu Roamers is still all over the place. He needs inspiration now. He can't stay in this rut. He can't stay unknown like this.Maybe their solutions come from different places than they expect.





	1. Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to this fic. I didn't wanna make the tags a paragraph long, so I put some more AU information right up here just so we're clear. 
> 
> Saihara's band, Uchuu Roamers (Universe Roamers in English, but the title is...like that because in universe the Roamers is in English but the band is very Japanese), uses stage names based on space. Saihara is Shinsei (translation: nova), Hinata is Taiyou (sun), Momota is Mokusei (Jupiter), and Harumaki is Shoku (Eclipse). They also look different as their stage personas, whether its hair styling or contacts or both. They've been a band for five years, although they've been popular for 2-3 years. 
> 
> The other thing you should definitely know is in this they're young adults. I did give them all ages, but most importantly Saihara is 23 and Ouma is 22. Feel free to ask about anyone else. Any other notes I have will be at the end of the chapters they show up in from here on out!

[The stage lights, blue and white](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7lLWPTs5bw), beam down from the rig set up on the stage, following Shuuichi’s every motion, and heating the skin underneath his sweat-soaked blue shirt. Throngs of cheering people scream their names and sing along in the conversely dark concert hall, lit only by glowsticks and cell phones. It’s so hot. They’ve been doing this for three years, and despite everything, he’s still not used to the heat. 

“Come on up to the stage—!” He belts, despite the growing exhaustion in his lungs and a desperate need for water. It’s the last song. He should be able to make it to the end, but screw it. “—Are you trembling with fear and excitement?”

As soon as he finishes the verse, he pivots to the water bottle placed on the black stage floor behind him. The water in the label-less plastic bottle is lukewarm, but it’s still refreshing. To the left, Kaito-kun grins at him, and Shuuichi’s pretty sure he’d give a thumbs up if not for the star-speckled bass in his hands. He doesn’t look like he’s run out of energy, but it shows in the slight droop to his hair. Harukawa-san merely raises an eyebrow, looking away from the crowd. Shuuichi wonders if she’s as hot as he is with those long extensions, but she looks unfazed, drumming with ease.

The guitar solo crescendos to its inevitable peak, meaning he’s almost out of time. Whirling back to the mic and the crowds, he catches the eyes of their guitarist, Hinata-san. He’s also showing signs of exertion, the way that once crisp black shirt sticks to his skin from sweat. _I need a drink again._ He almost gulps, but Hinata-san smiles at him, small but encouraging, and Shuuchi finds himself winking in turn.

 _Why did I do that?!,_ he thinks, singing the final chorus like he hasn’t another thought on his mind. The crowd is going wild; one of the cameras must have caught him. _The press is going to have a field day…_ And yet despite his worries, he still watches Hinata-san laughs to himself from the corner of his eye. His heart flutters.

“Didn’t you know? You’re also an accomplice!” Ugh, forget all that. It’s really hot in here. He can’t live like this. He’s not even thinking as he one-handed starts unbuttoning his shirt. It’s not enough to be scandalous, even as he pulls at the now lower neckline in an attempt to free some skin from the stickiness of his shirt.

“Come on!”

The crowd screams.

“Come on!”

_Maybe with this they’ll forget about the wink._

“Come on!”

The lights are red and blue now, traveling the stage in a frenzy.

“Come on!”

_Probably not._

“Come on!”

Harukawa-san bangs the drums.

“Come on!”

Kaito-kun improvises slightly on the bassline.

“Come on!”

Hinata-san loses himself in the music.

“Come on!”

Shuuichi grins, the energy of the song and the crowd thrumming in his veins.

“Sing out!”

The wild lights snap into boring white, enough for the band members to see where they’re going backstage. Show’s over. “Goodnight Fukuoka.” The crowd never stops screaming behind them.

* * *

“Tch.” This isn’t any good either. Kokichi crumples up the third piece of sheet music in his hands and chucks it to the bin by the door. He misses; it loudly hits the door with a thunk before plopping onto the floor a foot away from its destination. _Annoying._ It blends in with the chaotic mess of clothes, papers, and music scattered across the floor throughout his room. He can’t be bothered to pick that up. Not yet. Not until he manages to write something. The new fresh sheet of blank music taunts him from his desk.

There’s a knock at the door. Kokichi doesn’t bother answering it, picking up his pencil again and jotting down a brand new key signature. _Maybe F minor might be more inspirational…_ The door opens with a slight creak letting in the yellow light of the hall, and Amami-chan steps inside, kicking the recently discarded page. “You’re still inspiration blocked, huh?” he asks, the sound of unfolding paper accompanying him. “This one doesn’t look that bad.”

“It’s boring. Jeez get higher standards,” Kokichi says, scratching a series of notes for guitar across the page. Pause. That shouldn’t be an A. Make a B flat instead. “Then again I can’t really expect much from a guy who casually listens to Uchuu Roamers.” The name feels gross on his tongue.

“They’re catchy.”

“They’re overrated.”

Amami-chan laughs, tossing the discarded page into the trash can for real. “You say that like I didn’t catch you tapping along to Idola Circus the other day.”

“Anyone can make a catchy tune, Amami-chan.” Does he want to go down a step, or stay here? “They just get more mileage out of it because they’re hot.” He can’t go on a single music forum without seeing someone lust over one of the members, usually Shinsei. The songs aren’t terrible, loathe as he is to admit that, but are they all really hot enough to make the band stay in the spotlight for three years? _They’re probably just riding off her privilege to get this far…_

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Amami-chan says, and Kokichi can practically hear the headshake. “Anyway, I’m going to turn in. Said I’d take Ryouma-kun to the airport to pick up Shinamura-san, so I have to be up pretty early.”

“Text me if he cries! I want pictures!” Kokichi snickers. That'd be one hell of a sight. Might even make some inspiration for a gag song at the very least. _Can I turn what I have right now into a gag?_

“They were apart for four days; I don’t think that’s likely.”

“Laaaame! Why do you always have to kill my fun?” He might have to erase some stuff, but the switch seems doable. Probably.

Amami-chan doesn’t even answer that, instead going with “Don’t stay up too much later. You’ve got an early shift tomorrow, and we have that gig.” He leaves the doorway, slowly closing the door behind him. “Goodnight Kokichi-kun.”

“Goodniiight, Rantarou-chan~” he singsongs, as the door clicks closed. _He forgot we’re not siblings again._ A snort. He turns back to the page, jotting down note after note. He’ll go to bed once he’s got something he can work with.

* * *

In the few seconds between removing his blue color contacts and putting his rimless glasses back on, Shuuichi only sees in blurs. A purple blur, Kaito-kun, approaches him just as the glasses slip back on his face. “Yo man I know it’s hot on stage but _damn._ It was that bad?”

Shuuichi moans, grabbing his since discarded concert shirt and burying his face in it. It’s damp from sweat, and gross. “Don’t remind me..!” He doesn’t want to think about that. Was it really not enough to be scandalous? How much chest does he have to show to cause a scandal? _Ugh_ , he can see the headlines now: ‘U-Ro Frontman Shinsei Strip-Teases Crowd.” It’s got the clickbait and everything, half the population isn’t going to read the article, and he’s going to be remembered as a stripper! The band is ruined! “Why did I do that?”

“Whatever you’re thinking is not going to happen,” Harukawa-san, carefully taking out the last of her multi-colored hair extensions. She runs a hand through her chin-length hair as she says, “If anything the trash-bloids will be more interested in the wink.” _Don’t remind me of that either!_ God he just really wanted to fuel tabloid conspiracies tonight didn’t he? _What was I thinking?_

There’s a laugh from the other side of the room, and for a moment he’s so caught up in the musicality of it he forgets all that was wrong, picking his head up and turning towards it. “Yeah they’re going to have a field day with that,” Hinata-san says to Harukawa-san, amusement clear in his amber eyes. He’s still wearing that long black wig, although some of the strands have fallen out of the hair tie. “God knows the…what did they call themselves again, taishin? Shippers are going to have a blast.”

Shuuichi groans, flopping right back into the sweat smelling shirt, hiding away from the world. _Why does this always happen?_ “We’ve been famous for three years now, and you’re still surprised with your own behavior on stage,” Kaito-kun says. He hand rests on Shuuichi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about the press. You’ve survived worse.”

“You mean like the time he kissed that talk show host’s hand?” Harukawa-san deadpans.

“Ha! Yeah he really laid it on thick with her, didn’t he!” Shuuichi can hear Hinata-san’s grin, and the image of it in his head takes over the darkness of his hiding place. “Shinsei can flirt with everyone but Saihara can’t even tell the waitress what he wants.”

At that, he glares at Hinata-san, hoping the intensity of it can compensate for the heat rising to his cheeks. “I can so!” It just…takes some psyching up to do it. Hinata-san just ruffles his hair, with a knowing look.

He wants to protest further, but the door opens. “Are you guys almost ready?” A bright voice asks, despite the late hour. Akamatsu-san steps inside, and after quickly surveying the room says, “Saihara-san, you’re still wearing your concert pants.” She frowns, before staring at the rest of the group, all varying degrees of changed. The only one ready to go is Harukawa-san. “You guys do remember that we have a flight back to Osaka, right? Momota-san, wash your hair, and Hinata-san, take off the wig. We’re leaving in ten minutes, okay?”

After getting everyone’s acknowledgment, she smiles. “Good! I’ll see you in ten minutes. Good work today!” She leaves, and everyone goes back to getting ready. Kaito-kun and Hinata-san still manage to joke around for a little, before Hinata-san’s phone chirps. As he replies he wears a gentle smile, one that Shuuichi wishes he could say was for him.

He shakes his head. _Don’t think about that. Just focus on getting ready to go home._

* * *

Something keeps thunking against her wall. _That stupid fuck must be trying to write music again!_ Miu grumbles and grabs her phone, the 2:04 am shines brightly on the home-screen illuminating the dark room before it unlocks.

Miu: _go the fuck to sleep you shit-gremlin. stop bangin on my damn wall_

Grape-flavored twink: _awwww, but iruma-chaaaan! i thought you’d like the killer beat :((((((((_

Grape-flavored twink: _you want a drum solo? ;)_

Miu: _I wanna fuckin sleep now stfu or I’ll call the landlord!_

Grape-flavored twink: _fiiiineee_

There’s an overextended drum-roll on the wall that finishes with a loud bang before she’s finally blessed with silence. _Spiteful little bitch._ She rolls over in bed, facing away from the wall. Just as she turns the phone screen off it lights up again.

<3<3<3 Bae <3<3<3: _Just got back. I got you a surprise too!_

<3<3<3 Bae <3<3<3: _Look forward to tomorrow night~_

An image loads of a sleepily smirking Bakamatsu holding a few concert tickets, Miu quickly saves it to her phone.

* * *

The brown door to the small apartment opens with a quiet creak, but Hajime knows it’s enough to get the attention of his boyfriend. “I’m home,” he says, loud enough to be heard but not disturb while he takes his shoes off and leaves them by the door.

As he does so, soft footfalls echo from the hallway towards him. Hajime looks up from the hardwood floors to the green-robed man standing in the entryway to the living room. “Welcome home,” Nagito greets with a smile.

* * *

Tatsuhara-san finishes her lecture about just how inconvenient it was for Kokichi to be late on a morning shift. Something about how she couldn’t get the store open on-time without his help, blah blah; he feels bad, but not enough to make his apology bow seem sincere. She just sighs and tells him to get behind the counter. “If you work the half hour you missed I won’t subtract an hour.”

“Fine, fine,” he calls out as she disappears into the backroom. _She’s such a stick in the mud_. He opts not to think about how she’s let him keep this job for four years despite everything.

He doesn’t have much time to muse over the merits and faults of his boss before the bell rings, signifying customers entering the store. He’ll take care of the morning rush of office workers, and see if he can come up with a good song once they’re gone. Last night was a failure.

The magazine rack stares up at him from the counter, the faces of Uchuu Roamers plastered across a half-dozen of the covers. He scoffs. Today’s going to be a long day.

* * *

Maki is almost at her destination when her phone vibrates. She sighs, pulling the red cased phone out of her leather jacket. It’s Saihara. A sigh and she unlocks her phone.

Saihara: _I’m screwed_

She sighs again. He must have seen the tabloids.

Maki: _You need to stop searching for tabloid articles._

She looks up at the road, deftly dodging the man briskly headed her way and turns into the building. Once inside, she waits for the elevator and checks her phone again

Saihara: _Yeah. I know. It’s just that I feel like I need to be prepared in case Hinata-san confronts me about them_

Saihara: _I don’t know what I’d do if he asked ‘hey do you like me like that?’_

Saihara: _I think I’d die_

The elevator dings and she steps inside, pressing the button leading to the 3rd floor. She doesn’t know how she ended up being Saihara’s “crush trouble” friend. She asked him once why he isn’t talking to Momota about this, since they’re childhood friends, and he just said ‘he doesn’t get the whole romance thing.’ It doesn’t surprise her, but it’s still inconvenient. She’s not exactly better at this.

Maki: _Hinata doesn’t read the tabloids. You’re overthinking it again._

Another ding. She’s at her floor.

Maki: _You should do something else, and stop thinking about this._

She steps out of the elevator into the gym. In front of the locker room, a woman with long green hair in twists waves her over. Her smile is blinding even from feet away. There’s no way Maki can help Saihara with his crush. She desperately needs help with her own.

* * *

Shuuichi deflates, staring away from his phone. On his laptop remains open an article with the headline “U-Ro’s Shinsei Caught Flirting with Taiyou on Stage!”. He doesn’t want to see this either, so he closes the screen and looks out the window. Outside his high-rise apartment, the sun shines from behind a sea of clouds onto the thousands of people trekking to-and-fro in the streets. He’s not surprised by Harukawa-san’s answer. He could ask her ‘and do what’, but considering the time she’s probably out at the gym right now.

He sends a quick text to Kaito-kun asking if he wants to go grab snacks and do something, but he doesn’t expect a response. Kaito-kun tends to sleep the entire day away after a big show, especially if it’s their only day off. Tomorrow they have to start rehearsing and planning their final concert for this tour, so he’ll want all the sleep he can get. At least they don’t have to travel anymore.

The default text tone plays. _Maybe he’s awake after all,_ but it’s not Kaito-kun. A slightly blurry picture loads with a poster of a local band. _Bottom Culture…?_ He squints and underneath it says (name pending) in parentheses. The band members themselves are a disorganized mess; the smallest member of the band glares at another member for putting bunny ears over the woman, and the last man laughs. It looks like they had fun that day. Shuuichi grins, remembering doing similar stuff with Kaito-kun back in the early days of the band.

Hinata-san: _Saw this ad for a local gig playing later today. figured you’d be interested since you like seeing local bands._  

 _Is he psychic?_ Shuuichi thinks, scanning the poster for the address. It’s at a nearby café in a few hours. Well, he could use the distraction. And Hinata-san, ever so considerate Hinata-san, knows exactly what works best for him. _I’m never getting over it at this rate…_

He stands up and shoots another text to Kaito-kun in case he wants to meet up later. Might as well head out early, and see if he stumbles on any street musicians. Anything to avoid thinking about his unfortunate crush for much longer.

* * *

The show doesn’t start for another 45 minutes, but Kokichi likes to be early to set up. The café is run by Dai-chan, so he has a lot of leeway to do what he wants. The advantages of growing up with the owner. He fiddles around with the amp, making sure the settings are just right for the occasion. It doesn’t take long, and as he finishes, several people approach him.

“You’re here early,” a deep voice greets him. Kokichi turns to be greeted by Hoshi-chan who nods slightly. He’s not the time to waste time, so he immediately gets to work setting up his own bass. Amami-chan waves from behind him and goes to help set up the drumset. Iruma-chan still isn’t here yet. Annoying.

He’s about to complain loudly about her absence when she finally shows up, bringing a blonde woman with her. “Grab a seat over there,” Iruma-chan says, gesturing over towards a reserved table.” _So that’s who that’s for._ “We’ll put on a better show than you’ve ever seen!” _Since when did you advertise?_

The woman with her just laughs in response. “I’m looking forward to it! I’ll give you your surprise after the show, okay?” She gives Iruma-chan a quick kiss on the cheek and heads off towards her table. Iruma-chan flushes scarlet.

“Nishishi~” Kokichi snickers, standing up from the stage floor. “So that’s your secret girlfriend? Is this why you didn’t want the band to be called Bottom Culture? She’s obviously—”

“Shut the fuck up, you oversized troll doll,” she replies, stomping past him over to the drumset, her face still obviously burning. “Oi, Guacamami, you’re putting the crash symbol in the wrong place!”

He snorts. He can make fun of her some more later. Right now they need to set up and go over the set list one more time. The gig is more important than anything else. Energy thrums through his veins as he tunes his guitar. _Today’s show will be good._

* * *

The café has a hodgepodge of records, posters, board games, and cards plastered all over the walls as if it didn’t quite know what theme it wanted to go with. He thinks he even sees some movie posters and some classical and modern art. All the decorations make the place feel even smaller than it is. The lighting at least is more consistent, with the lamps outside of the ceiling lights capped with dice shaped lampshades. While there’s no music, it’s still pretty noisy in here, small groups of people making small talk at their respective tables, punctuated by the sound of the band warming up. He’s never been to this café before, but it’s cozy. Unique. He didn’t realize there was a café here.

He was more surprised however to run into Akamatsu-san here. He spent a few minutes debating whether to join her at her table by the stage before she waved him over. “Yeah, my girlfriend is the drummer, so since I have a lighter day today I thought I’d see her live,” she said when he asked her. _Even Akamatsu-san is dating…_ His stomach twinges, another reminder of something he can’t have.

A loud screech from the mic, fortunately, cuts off his jealousy, pulling his attention back towards the stage. The man with green hair winces, lightly tapping the mic, and says. “Hello and welcome to DICE café,” he says with a smooth voice that instantly cools any of his nerves. “We’re…” he sighs, glaring at the man on guitar, “Bottom Culture, tonight.”

“Next time let me name the band! I’m the one with taste!” shouts the drummer, the pink streaks in her long blond hair remind him of Harukawa-san’s hair extensions. A number of people laugh at the outburst from the drummer. They must perform here often to get that kind of reaction.

“None of you have taste,” the short bassist mutters, something Shuuichi only catches thanks to the placement of their table. He’s more impressed by the fact that the bassist managed to find a bass that size that’s not for children. _It looks like one of Kaito-kun’s…_ Maybe Kaito-kun would recognize where he got it.

“Anyway,” the frontman continues, “for those of you who aren’t regulars, we’ll be performing for you tonight. We hope you enjoy.” Away from the mic, he gives a few quick directions, and the music begins.

Shuuichi doesn’t recognize the song, so they’re probably starting with an original. It’s pretty good, energetic, bringing the chaotic café even more to life. He’s not the one who composes for U-Ro, but he can still tell just how much work went into making this song, from how easily the drumbeat has him tapping along, to the catchiness of the baseline and the cadence of the vocals.

As he listens, easily immersing himself into the music, his eyes fall onto the guitarist. Purple hair falls into the man’s face, but it doesn’t stop him from playing. Shuuichi thinks he could close his eyes and still not miss a note, that’s how at ease he looks. He must be the composer; Shuuichi recognizes that confidence from when he sees it on Harukawa-san, but here it's…relaxed. The difference between at ease and composed.

Purple eyes meet his own, and Shuuichi immediately turns away. _That’s awkward._ But he doesn’t turn away for long. He’s sure he’s projecting, but something about the guitarist’s posture reminds him of Hinata-san.

Even here, it always comes back to Hinata-san.

 _Stop it,_ he shakes his head rapidly, turning his attention instead to the front-man. He came here not to think about Hinata-san. He’s going to stick to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, Dai-chan is the second in command of DICE lmao. I did name all of DICE, but those will come up as they appear. They clearly are in this fic.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're as excited about this as I am. I got inspired ages ago by that cover I linked to at the beginning of Idola Circus to make this AU, and it's been a blast planning and writing so far. Really this is just the beginning! I have a lot of interesting shit planned for your future so please do stick around!
> 
> If you thought or felt anything at all, please comment. I really do appreciate anything, even if its just an emoji or "more kudos." And once again, thanks so much!


	2. Staring Contest

The gig’s been going pretty well, if Kokichi’s being honest. Is he mildly bored with the setlist? Yes. But he’s been given plenty of opportunities to improvise on guitar so that staves off his boredom just a little. Plus—he glances at the nearby table—he thinks he’s being watched. The hat-wearing guy at the table turns away to talk to the purple-haired guy who showed up maybe halfway through the show.

This is the sixth time this has happened tonight. Kokichi’s been counting. The first two times it wasn’t all that weird; he’s in a band performing for the café patrons. Sometimes people watch, but it’s usually kids, with everyone else only glancing over occasionally. But this is the sixth time the hatted guy turned away the moment he got caught, and that just makes it strange. He didn’t even try approaching during the 30 minute break earlier, killing Kokichi’s idea that he was being checked out. _Not that I’d date him._ Being watched isn’t really his thing. (He just wants to be the one asked out instead of Amami-chan for once, is that too much to ask?)

But it’s a little weird, he thinks, watching the stranger as he busies himself with his companions. Eyes flit towards him again before the guy further pulls his hat down and turns away. Maybe that’ll be the end of it. _I’m more bored than I thought…_ he doesn’t think most people need to find entertainment in catching the eyes of strangers while performing. Especially when you have company with you.

The final chord rings out, and Amami-chan leans towards the mic. “That’s it from us tonight. Drop by in two weeks if you enjoyed, though we’ll be called something else by then.” It gets a laugh from the crowd; even the guy in the hat chuckles. “Have a good evening everyone.” He turns to help the rest of the band pack up as the café crowd gives one last round of applause.

“You sure spent a lot of time watching the crowd,” Hoshi-chan says as he packs his bass back up. _And apparently you’ve been watching me!_ “Don’t give me that look. It’s easy to notice with the amount of improv you threw in. Setlist is killing you that badly huh?”

Kokichi could just nod and say yeah, he’s frustrated with the same set of songs, and that he can’t come up with anything new, but why do that when he can lie? “Silly Hoshi-chan. I’d never be bored! Between you and me,” he whispers in Hoshi-chan’s ear like the way they do in teen romcoms, “I’m trying to impress a guy.”

“No you’re not.” Hoshi-chan deadpans. “You haven’t tried to impress a guy since that time you were drunk and thought Rantarou was someone else.”

“What’s this about impressing a guy?” Iruma-chan walks towards them. “Tiny twink thinks he’s found true love?” She scans the crowd, trying to figure out who Kokichi’s looking at with that shit-eating expression. Eventually her eyes do land on hat guy, and she balks. “Him? Creeper hat-wearing twink who only stands out ‘cause of how boring he is?”

She says it too loud, causing several heads to turn, although not hat guy. Kokichi can’t help snort; this lie was totally worth it. “How rude! He obviously has some kind of magic power that allows him to blend in effortlessly with the wall. And I wanna be able to brag about fucking someone with superpowers.”

She cackles, and Hoshi-chan just sighs, changing the subject. “What are those for?” In her hand is a small stack of tickets.

* * *

They’re not in the café for much longer after the show ends. Akamatsu-san runs back off to her office, because she still has more things to settle, leaving just Shuuchi and Kaito-kun to roam the now dark streets of southern Osaka. It’s a peaceful night, likely because it’s a Monday, and the crowds of people stroll past the two of them, blissfully unaware of the stars in their midst. It’s a small blessing he’s grateful for every day.

“So, you gonna replace Hinata?” Kaito-kun asks, elbowing Shuuichi out of his dazed gaze into their surroundings. It takes him a minute to register what was said, and even more time to realize given the smile on Kaito-kun’s face, this is a joke. _Still means he noticed me staring…_ Whatever. He’ll just play it off. _Might make coping easier with a new guitarist anyway…_ “Whoa, you serious?” And he said that out loud. Good work Shuuichi!

“No! I’m not! Hinata-san is still our guitarist!” He’s in the middle of making a flustered noise of frustration when he registers Kaito-kun is laughing at him again. Always messing with him. The tension leaves his body, and he smiles lightly. “He was just notably talented. The whole band was, really.” He’ll probably drop by again. He made a note of the performance in two weeks in his calendar.

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised they made basses that small,” Kaito-kun remarks. “I feel like most they’re selling that size are for kids.” He starts talking about average bass sizes and prices, as well as sound-quality, and Shuuichi quickly can’t keep up with him. But even if he doesn’t understand, there’s just something comforting hearing Kaito-kun ramble on about the things he loves. It reminds him of when they were younger, and talking about their superstar dreams in the corner of the classroom by the window. They are superstars now, even if the world doesn’t quite know it’s them.

The air is crisp as they walk back. Kaito-kun’s enthusiastic ramble fills the air, blending in just enough with the sound of the city to not turn heads, but loud enough to keep his focus. “You should come with me in two weeks, and you can ask him about it.”

“Great idea, Shuuichi!”

* * *

“Absolutely the fuck not.” Kokichi says, giving Iruma-chan an annoyed look.

“It’s a free concert, the hell is your problem?” She waves the concert tickets in his face, the band name listed plain to see. Why would she think that he’d want to go to a Uchuu Roamers concert? At what point in the years he’s known her did he ever give off the impression he’d want to see Uchuu Roamers? Cause whatever it was he’s going to have to undo that, “You’ve been bitching about a lack of inspiration for months, maybe seeing a concert would inspire you!”

“Oh! You’re right!” Forced cheeriness clear in his tone. “The most overplayed band in all of Japan! How inspiring!” What a wonderful opportunity for him to slowly consider tearing each individual strand of hair out of his head over the course of several hours! Why didn’t he think of that before?

Apparently, Kokichi was loud enough to get attention, because soon there’s a familiar obnoxious voice behind him. “Damn it, Kichi you have to make a scene in my bar?” He turns to face Haruto-chan, who’s running a hand through his messy blond hair.

“What fuckin bar; it’s a café!” Iruma-chan says, but she still scans the familiar settings just in case she somehow missed it after years of coming here. _It’s not his either,_ Kokichi thinks, but doesn’t say it.

“It’d be a bar if Dai would listen to me…might as well with the hours we keep…” Haruto-chan grumbles to himself, going into a rant. So easily he forgets why he came here. “Anyway why’s shitlord over here causing a stink?”

“He doesn’t want to go to a U-Ro concert,” Hoshi-chan replies, putting his phone away. Kokichi didn’t even realize he was paying attention. Thought he was too busy texting his partner. “He’s being a child about his hate crush.”

“Man, you’re still like that?” Haruto-chan asks. He looks incredulous. Is it really this hard to believe? _I refuse to believe it’s childish._ “You’ve been like that for years now, dude.”

“HA! He’s being outed as a little bitch!” Iruma-chan’s laugh is loud and obnoxious. Spit spews everywhere. Kokichi just ignores her, as she falls into a chair and practically rolls around. _It’s not that funny._ Eventually she calms down once eyes start falling on her, and says. “I kinda fuckin thought you’d be like this though.”

“Then why ask me?” What did she think was going to happen?

“Green Bean Bishie can’t go because he’s visiting his sisters,” she replies. “And Micro-Manhood has a date.”

For his part, Hoshi-chan doesn’t acknowledge the nickname. Instead he says to Kokichi: “You should consider it. Nobody’s going to be around for band practice or anything else, and we all know you have nothing better to do.”

“Stupid Hoshi-chan! I could just hang out with Haruto-chan!”

“Nah,” Haruto-chan says way too quickly. “I’m workin’, and everyone else is also working.” Damn. There goes his final out. He expected this given their living situation, but still.

“Boooooring,” Kokichi yawns. “Well, guess I’m spending some quality alone time, cause I’m not going to a U-Ro concert! And that’s final!”

Saying nothing, Hoshi-chan gives Iruma-chan a look. _‘Give it time,’_ it says. He wants to huff in irritation but Iruma-chan beats him to the punch with a “Fine, whatever. Your loss.” She looks a little lonely leaving the café.

* * *

It’s Maki’s turn to spot as Chabashira benches 250 pounds. While nobody could say she’s _not_ paying attention, she’s not sure she’s focused on the right thing. Glistening biceps, rock solid abs… _Focus._ She’s not the only one here who’s buff. This is a gym. There are several equally muscular and fit woman in the same area right now (one more if you include Maki), and yet none of them are nearly that distracting. How did she end up in this situation?

“Nine,” she says, as Chabashira gets ready for the last rep in final set. She’s trying to keep her eyes from fixating on the way the muscles in Chabashira’s arms flex and move with practiced ease, lifting the bar straight up, what would it be like to touch them, and—damn it she’s doing it again.

“Ten. Good work,” Maki says, with a nod, as Chabashira sets it down for the final time. She’s grateful her voice never betrays her.

“Thank you, Harukawa-san!” Chabashira says. She pushes the strands of sweat-sticky hair from her face, and gives Maki a bright smile. Her enthusiasm never ceases to amaze. “You’re a wonderful gym partner!”

Maki shrugs. How does basic human interaction work again? What does she say to that? “As are you,” she replies, flat as always. It makes the phrase sound even more awkward than she feels but Chabashira doesn’t seem to notice, instead grabbing her water bottle from nearby. She looks a bit flushed, but Maki’s sure that’s because of all the exercise they’ve done. Yeah, that has to be it.

* * *

Their apartment is shockingly quiet that morning, which means Kokichi-kun is either asleep or he’s writing music again. A glance at Rantarou’s phone reads 10:17, so music writing it is. He knocks on the door. No response. Doesn’t matter, because he steps in anyway. As expected, Kokichi-kun is leaning over his desk, hurriedly scribbling away. Rantarou can’t help but chuckle at the familiar sight. “You sure you’re okay with spending all day at home doing this? You can come with me if you want. I’m sure Reika-chan would love to see you.”

“Yep! Positive!” Kokichi-kun replies, not looking up like always. “Don’t need demon spawn tugging at my hair today trying to braid it today!”

Rantarou laughs at that. “They’re not that bad.” Though maybe he’s just used to it. Nah, couldn’t be. His little sisters are wonderful. “Suit yourself. I’m leaving now, so from here you’re on your own. If you get bored, Iruma-san’s offer is still available, okay?”

“As if,” Kokichi-kun scoffs, giving Rantarou a look that screams _are you kidding me?_ “Now get out of my room, and go play with your gremlin family!”’

Laughing, Rantarou says “Okay, okay!” If he stays any longer he’ll probably get paper thrown at him, so he finishes with, “I’ll see you tomorrow then when I get back. Don’t destroy the place.”

“Destroy it? Okay!” Kokichi-kun replies as Rantarou closes the door. _He’ll figure something out._

* * *

They always show up earlier than they need to. Kaito-kun absolutely insists on helping the venue staff with any remaining manual labour in setting the stage up, and everyone else just uses whatever extra prep time they can get. Assuming Kaito-kun doesn’t drag them off to help him. As a result of Kaito-kun’s shenanigans, Shuuichi is the only one in the dressing area, staring at the blue and purple supernova crop top in his hands, regretting every life choice he’s ever made up until this point.

It’s not that he hasn’t worn this before. The soft fabric in his hand is as familiar as it was when this was specially made a few years ago. The bright ‘Uchuu Roamers” plastered across the front still looks the same as it always did. But the last time he wore this, he still had to use a binder. Now…now he’s going to be a lot more…naked.

_“I get the pants, but…” but Shuuichi is cut off by Akamatsu-san before he could finish._

_“Saihara-san, it’d be better if you didn’t get hot enough to strip tease again,” She says, and he winces. Yeah that makes far too much sense. “Plus, Shinsei definitely would pull this off if you asked your fans.”_

_“But, won’t I still end up flashing people…?” After all, he doesn’t just stand still during concerts. He has to run and dance—_

_“You didn’t seem to bothered by that the other day,” Akamatsu-san says with a laugh. “But we refit it, so it shouldn’t be a problem. You’ll be fiiine, okay?”_

He has no choice, does he. Oh well. Shuuichi sighs, putting the top on. As soon as it’s on, there’s a knock on the door, and then Hinata-san enters. “Oh that’s familiar,” he remarks with an easy grin. “I thought you’d protest it more.”

“I did,” Shuuichi replies, still fidgeting with the top. It’s weird having it directly on his skin. “Akamatsu-san wasn’t having it.”

“I didn’t think she would,” Hinata-san says. He’s still hovering in the doorway; odds are he still has errands from Kaito-kun to do. “It looks good though. The fans are gonna love it.” That may be true, but unfortunately Shuuichi’s still stuck on _‘it looks good.’_ “Anyway, Momota’s looking for you. I think he needs help with one of the speakers.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second,” Shuuichi says, and Hinata-san leaves. After he does, Shuuichi stares at himself in the full length mirror. Short skinny jeans, a little loose crop top—it’s really not him. But—he slides off his glasses and puts blue contacts in—it _is_ Shinsei. He smirks, running a hand through his hair, and for a minute he thinks he’ll be fine.

* * *

“Aaaarrrgghhhh!” Kokichi groans, leaning back in his chair, and staring at the ceiling. Sadly, he still can’t find a shred of inspiration in the overly familiar plaster ceiling. There’s nothing. And he’s soooo bored. He’s tried writing music, he tried seeing if Tatsuhara-san needs an extra hand, he’s listened to street performers, fucked around on the internet—nothing. He’s still bored. Argh, even spending time with Amami-chan and his gremlin family would be better than this. He should have gone with him. Least demons could be inspiring. Whatever.

Kokichi: _save meeee_

Hoshi-chan (-_-):   _no._

Kokichi: _ugghhh, you’re boring (_ _￣ヘ￣)_

Kokichi: _just let me crash your date! ill be the musical entertainment (_ _✯◡✯)_

Hoshi-chan (-_-): _no. you’re not invited._

Kokichi: _why noooot. shinamura-chan likes my music :’(_

Hoshi-chan (-_-): _not the point and you know it._

Kokichi: _hmph_

Hoshi-chan (-_-): _just talk to Iruma. she’s still clinging onto that spare ticket hoping for a friend to go with her. maybe you’ll be inspired._

Kokichi: _im not going to a fuckin u-ro concert hoshi-chan!_

Hoshi-chan (-_-): _bye Ouma._

Kokichi: _don’t ignore me!_

Kokichi: _> :(_

Kokichi: _fine be like that_

Sighing, he puts his phone down on the desk. He really doesn’t want to go. He refuses. There’s just no way in hell you’re seeing him at a U-Ro concert. He told himself he’d never go see her shows, or support her in any way, and he’s sticking to it. But…he really needs something to do. The boredom and frustration will make him start tearing out his hair at this rate. Even a shitty concert would be better than this. _Does it count as supporting her if I didn’t spend any money on it…?_ It’s not like she’ll be able to see him in the crowd. She’ll be too busy showing off her talents on stage. Ugh. It sounds like torture.

A glance at his phone. It’s early evening. _Might as well,_ he thinks. It can’t be worse than this.

* * *

They’re on stage in fifteen minutes, and Kaito is thrumming with excitement. He presses finger positions to the songs on the set list onto his leg. They’ll be fine. They always are. Harumaki is making last second adjustments with one of the pink hair extensions she has for this show. He’s glad he’s not a girl. He’d hate having to do more than gel his hair into its signature spikes. Hinata meanwhile, seems to be confirming one last thing with Akamatsu, but otherwise unconcerned. _We’re looking ready to go!_

And then his eyes meet Shuuichi, staring at the same stage Kaito was not just a moment ago, with a nervous frown on his face. He’s also tapping his leg, but it’s the anxious thrum of a guy with stage fright. Kaito sighs, and walks over. Even when he arrives right next to him, Shuuichi doesn’t seem to notice, lost staring off into the distance of the stage. It’s time to run an intervention. “You’re gonna be fine,” he says, cutting right to the point. No small talk. “We always are.”

Shuuichi sighs, running a hand through his hair. He’s careful not to touch where that one stubborn hair has been carefully gelled down. “Yeah. I know. You’re right, I just…” he pauses, trying to figure out how he wants to say what’s on his mind. “Some days I think I’m used to it, you know? I can slide from me to Shinsei with ease, but if things are even slightly different, or slightly off, or something…I go right back to square one.”

Kaito doesn’t really get it, not instinctively. He’s never had this kind of anxiety, he just goes full steam ahead and worries later. But having grown up with Shuuichi, he can make a reasonable guess. It all goes back to high school. “Well, you’re not at square one. We’ve gone so far since then. Things are always going to be different between shows. It’s just part of the job. But we’ve been okay before now, right?”

Shuuichi nods, but it still looks weak. He’s not fully sold. “Then you’ll be fine tonight too!” Kaito says, pounding his fists together with a triumphant grin. “Sides, I won’t let anything bad happen to my sidekick.” He hasn’t in years.

There’s a laugh, and then finally Shuuichi looks convinced. “You’re right,” he says with a small smile. There’s an announcement saying they’re on in five. Shuuichi’s smile turns into a smug grin. _Yeah_ , Kaito thinks, _we’re all ready now_.

* * *

“Urgghh, where is that little bitch,” Iruma-chan grumbles as he approaches her from behind. Kokichi is this close to making them late, and he couldn’t care less. Uchuu Roamers doesn’t deserve punctuality. “I swear if he was just fucking with me earlier, I’m going to throttle him! I could have sold this for BIG MONEY!”

That’s his cue to make himself known. “Ooooh, you wanna sell it?” He says, peering over her shoulder at the tickets. “Well, that’s fine, I’ll just go home then~”

He’s about to mock walk away, but Iruma-chan grabs his wrist and drags him in through the front entrance. “Nope, fuck you, you’re watching the damn show with me. You made we wait out here being mobbed by crazed fans for at least an hour!” Yeah, that can’t have been pleasant. Lord knows Kokichi wouldn’t want to deal with it either. She thrusts the tickets in the face of the doorman, who looks surprised at how last minute their arrival is, but he ushers them on through regardless.

Once in the hall, his jaw slacks slightly. This place is huge—endless. He knew it was big—Osaka Castle Hall can sit up to 16,000 people—but it’s one thing reading statistics, and searching images, and another thing to physically be here. It’s basically a stadium. Seeing it lights a spark in his brain. They need to perform here one day. He needs to. Not just to be better than _her,_ but to make it. He wants to be on that stage.

Iruma-chan finally finishes dragging them right to their seats close to the stage, and pulls him out of his daze. She says something, but it’s too quiet for the arena with hordes of people all talking at once. He can hazard a guess based on how awkward and insecure she looks, though. “Meh, I got bored! That’s all there is too it!” he chirps.

“Still shouldn’t have kept me waiting for ya, you pasty gremlin,” She says, this time loud enough for him to hear. She doesn’t sound as annoyed as she did earlier though. _Probably just didn’t want to go alone._ He frowns a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have made such a huge stink of out of it for so long.

It’s too late to feel bad however, as a voice announces over the speakers that it’s time for the main event. The crowd shrieks, unable to contain their excitement, and Kokichi simultaneously covers his ears and winces. _Or maybe I really should have insisted on not coming!_ He looks up from the ground as the band appears on stage from a cloud of fog. _Show offs. I’m definitely above that._ But deep down, he knows he’s not. Like at all, but it won’t stop him from looking for things to complain about.

The fog clears, and everyone manages to scream even louder. The girl next to him, with crazy multicolored hair, yells out “TAIYOU-CHAN!” and instinctively he’s glancing in the direction of the guitarist, whose long black hair is in what Kokichi can only describe as a megabraid. A braid made of braids. That’s gotta get uncomfortable, even if he’s wearing short sleeves. And red eyes? Why is someone named after the sun look so edgy? _Is it an irony thing? I hate it._

The bassist, Mokusei, seems to have a better idea, with short unnaturally spiky hair. He’ll still die of heat stroke though since he still feels compelled to wear a jacket with a large Jupiter pattern on the inside. Tryhard.

 _But then again she’s a tryhard too,_ Kokichi thinks, glaring at the drummer in the back. Shoku, no Harukawa-chan. She’s just lucky she gets to sit with all those hair extensions, instead of overexerting herself. If she wanted to she could probably wear a skirt, but she’s too boyish for that. He’s just grateful she can’t see him from back there. He’d book it right the fuck out if she caught wind of his presence.

 _Argh, forget her,_ He thinks, turning his gaze to the frontman, Shinsei. _Oh look it’s the only person with somewhat normal hair._ No fancy style, just short straight hair. He’s somewhat shocked by the supernova crop top, although given the latest scandal he heard about at least 3 times at the register, he’s not too surprised.

“Good evening, Osaka,” Shinsei speaks, with a slick voice, and _oh my god!_ He swears if this level of screaming keeps up the whole night, he will go deaf permanently. Shinsei, however, just chuckles, soft and smooth. “We certainly saved the best crowd for last.” This seemingly only makes the crowd get louder, but that doesn’t faze him one bit. “Don’t waste all your energy yet though,” he says, with a foxy smile. “Show’s only just started.”

Kokichi thinks he’s the only one in the crowd who caught the slight gesture he gave towards Taiyou, and then the music begins. Spunky bassline, soaring guitar—it’s definitely “Shooting Star.” Begrudgingly, he admits it’s a good number to start with, despite its cheesiness, since it’s the first big hit off their latest album. They even managed to cross the low bar of ‘not missing notes’. He wants to be mad they sound good in person, yet he can’t. He’s just glad no one is paying attention to his tapping foot.

Glancing at his chair, he ponders taking a seat—he might as well since it’ll be a long night—when a strong voice grabs his focus back. _His voice is so clear._ Kokichi always assumed that he had the kinda voice that sounds like shit in person, and his personality was overcompensating for his talent. Or maybe he just desperately wanted to believe autotune was being abused for the albums, but no. It’s shockingly similar.

So he finds himself, watching dumbfounded, as the blue-haired front-man sings. And unfortunately, the man is damn good at demanding attention. Shinsei swaggers down center stage, with charisma that would give Amami-chan’s subtle sexiness a run for its money. Kokichi thinks he understands just a little why all the 14 year olds in the music forums want to fuck him. He leans forward, crop top hanging loose against his midriff, looking right in the crowd. “I’ll make a wish, shooting star. A wish to make you mine.” He grins, overconfident but genuine, the girl in front of him seems ready to pass out, and all Kokichi can think about is how he swears those blue eyes were on him.

His heartbeat is just a little too loud. _Fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I thought. I'm sorry about that. I think it's pretty good, although I'm sure if I reread it in 2 days I'll hate it, ahahah. ANYWAY! let celebrity crush, slow burn hell pining begin! For the record, Haruto is the yellow blonde guy with messy hair in DICE. Not the spike guy, or the strawberry blond bangs guy. 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this. Please comment if you thought or felt anything at all. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
